Sorceress Shinigami
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Rukia, heir to Seiretai throne and rookie sorceress is engaged to Ichigo Kurosaki, heir to Karakura throne, sorceror extraordinaire. So what happens when these two clash. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorceress Shinigami**

Chapter 1 - The Midget

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

_**AN: Hey, IceCrystal here, this is my first multi-chapter fiction and mainly romance themed one so sorry for any errors. Please enjoy**_

'Kuchiki-sama.' Said a maid calling Rukia 'You are wanted in the throne room.'

'Orihime-chan, I've told just call me Rukia.' Rukia scolded the auburn-haired girl

'Gomenasai, Kuch- I mean Rukia-sama.' Apologized Orihime.

'Just Rukia is fine, Anyway better not keep the elders waiting.' Said Rukia hurrying to the throne room.

As she was just about to burst into the throne room, her daemon Sode No Shirayuki said

'Now Rukia Stop and knock like a fine and dignified lady should.'

Rukia stopped herself and knocked twice, thank goodness for her sensible daemon or she would have made a fool of herself and Nii-sama would be so disappointed.

'Come in.' the solemn voice of Kuchiki Ginrei answered.

Rukia opened the door a bit; just enough for her petite frame to pass and quickly closed it.

'Kuchiki Rukia as you know the Karakura kingdom is getting stronger day by day and we want to make alliance with them.' He waited for her reply.

Rukia who was daydreaming was brought back to earth by a quick prod courtesy of Sode no Shirayuki 'Hai oji-sama.' She hurriedly said.

'And I'm sure you know the strongest alliance would be marriage alliance.'

Rukia glanced at her brother, the current king of Seiretei with eyes filled with hurt and happiness.

'So nii-sama's getting married.' She asked Ginrei 'and betraying Hisana-nee.' She whispered under her breath.

Before Ginrei could speak Byakuya said 'I would never marry another and betray Hisana.'

'So then who's getting married?' asked Rukia.

All the eyes in the turned towards her.

'What' she asked, Sode No Shirayuki rolled her eyes.

'You are, Rukia.' Said Ginrei

'WHHHHHHHHHHAT.' Rukia screeched. Sode No Shirayuki glared at her quickly.

'Sorry.' Rukia apologized 'I mean I don't remember agreeing to get married to a total stranger, unless I have short term memory which I don't.'

'We apologize for not asking your consent, but if you want Seiretai to be left in ruins after a possible war and our people to be unhappy, you may refuse.' Said Ginrei.

Byakuya gave her look that clearly said 'Don't you dare refuse.'

Rukia either failed to see the look or was ignoring it because her net statement was 'Fine, I refuse, If the Karakura empire attacks, I shall fight them.'

Ginrei looked a bit surprised he was 100% sure after hearing his moving words that she wouldn't refuse.

Byakuya glared at Rukia, which was a first. Senbonzaura his daemon whispered into his ear, he smirked 'Rukia…..' he began dangerously.

Ginrei wisely said 'It was her decision Byakuya, we can't do anything.'

Byakuya ignored, once again another first '….if you do not marry the Karakura prince, I shall confiscate your Chappy collection and not give you anymore Chappy merchandise.'

The whole room except Rukia and Byakuya sweat-dropped. Rukia looked devastated while Byakuya looked rather smug.

'...Fine.' she said after thinking for a while 'I'll marry him, what's his name.'

Ginrei read out 'Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosai.'

'Wait.' Said Rukia 'I'm getting married to a STRAWBERRY!'

The whole room, including Byakuya, Senbonzakura and Sode No Shirayuki stifled giggles.

Ginrei still silently laughing managed to sputter 'Y-y-es you are getting married to S-St-STRAWBERRY Kurosaki.' He once again began to laugh.

Byakuya who had managed to calm down by then said 'You may leave now Rukia.'

Rukia turned and was about to leave when she remembered something.

'Wait' she said turning back 'When is the wedding?'

'Good question.' Said Byakuya 'Tomorrow, your dress is with the seamstress, Kunieda Ryo.'

'WHAAAT.' Rukia screeched once more.

'Better enjoy your last day as a spinster.' Said Ginrei still cracking up.

As they exited Rukia fumed 'Imagine if I hadn't asked, I wouldn't have known today was my last day as a spinster, I have to make the best of it.' She told Sode No Shirayuki.

Sode No Shirayuki said nothing, then suddenly she gasped and whispered into Rukia's ear.

They both smirked plotting their plan.

Sode No Shirayuki smirked, she adored teasing Senbonzakura.

Rukia rushed into her room and grabbed her phone and texted her best friends- Mashiro, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Rangiku,Hinamori , Nemu, Kiyone and her sister Isane.

'**Guys, I have an idea, Meet at the Chappy café downtown-Rukia.'**

**AN: That's it for this chapter, next chappie we meet the guys.**

**Till then**

**Sayanora- R&R please **

_**IceCrystal**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Chapter 2- The Strawberry**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**AN: Second chapter please enjoy. Thank you to all reviewers**_

'My sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo on' Isshin Kurosaki cried running towards Ichigo.

'What is it oyaji.' Asked Ichigo, deftly dodging his father's hug causing Isshin to slam straight into the marble wall behind him.

Isshin got back up deftly and said,no shouted 'My young son, I have exciting earth-shattering news to tell you.'

'What.' Asked Ichigo slightly curious.

'I'll tell you, come to the throne room in 1 min.' said Isshin taking off in the direction of the throne room.

'1minute.' Ichigo shouted 'The throne room is on the other side of the palace.

'Now Ichigo, stop wasting time.' Said his daemon Zangetsu wisely 'And start running, you've already wasted 5 seconds shouting.'

Ichigo cautiously looked to the left and the right, he did not want any of the maids or butlers to see him, he had given them an impression he was a collected, calm and mature adult.

Making sure the coast was clear, Ichigo dashed down the hallway like a little kid on Christmas.

Though he passed many maids and butlers they did not recognize him because of his speed, they thought it was their hyperactive king or a gust of wind.

Stopping himself before the door, he cautiously opened.

'Ichigo, why are you opening it cautiously, your dad wanted to tell you something not make you fight a dragon.' Said Zangetsu.

'With oyaji, you can never know.' Said Ichigo

'True.' Replied Zangetsu.

Ichigo entered and was met with the sight of his full family, cousins included sitting in the throne room. Hmm it must be something important for the whole family to be present, either it really was earth-shattering news or his dad was going to embarrass him and wanted the whole family present.'

'Kisuke, Kensei, Shinji, Rose, Gin, Izuru, Kotsubaki, Uryu, Shuuhei, what are you doing here.' He asked.

'Uncle Isshin told us he had earth-shattering news to tell us.' Replied Shuuhei monotonously.

'What is it oyaji.' Asked Ichigo once again.

'Masaki may I do the honours.' Asked Isshin smirking.

'By all means.' Said Masaki smiling

'Do you know the Kuchikis, Ichigo.' Asked Isshin becoming serious.

'Yes I do, they rule Seiretai, the current ruler Byakuya has brought many reforms to bring greater relief to the people, the net heir is Rukia Kuchiki who is a rookie sorceress and has been known to blow up things with her failed spells.'

Isshin looked a bit surprised 'I know you know the Kuchikis and who Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki are, thanks to Yama-jii's lessons, but how in the world do you know Kuchiki Rukia is a rookie at sorcery.'

'Renji told me.' Said Ichigo referring to best friend..

'And how does Renji know?' inquired Masaki

'He works for Kuchiki Byakuya.' Replied Ichigo.

'Well, how do you feel about teaching Rukia some sorcery after all you are an accomplished sorcerer.' Said Masaki

Ichigo smiled at his mother's compliment ' I don't mind, but my coronation is a week away and after I start my duties as king, I don't think I'll have enough time to take classes for her.'

'Don't worry Ichigo, you'll have plenty of time considering you are going to marry her.' Said Isshin smirking.

Yuzu and Karin's eyes widened.

Ichigo just nodded, after a moment, the words sunk in, he yelled 'I'M GETTING MARRIED TO RUKIA KUCHIKI.'

'Yes, yes you are.' Said Isshin.

'But I don't wanna.' Whined Ichigo looking toward his mother for support.

'Ichigo.' Masaki started 'It is for the good of the empire, don't you want Karakura to be a happy place.'

'Yes.' Said Ichigo.

'Then you will marry her, plus you to might get along well considering you share a common interest in sorcery.' Said Masaki sensibly.

'Fine.' Said Ichigo.

'You can all leave now.' Said Isshin

'Wait, Uncle why did you call us.' Asked Shuuhei suspiciously.

'To celebrate his bachelor party, oh didn't I mention tomorrow is the wedding, don't forget to pick up your suit from the tailor Ichigo.'

Ichigo growled 'Its tomorrow.'

'Yup.' Said Isshin

'And you couldn't have told me earlier.

'Nope, ther e wouldn't be enough coolness.'

Ichigo almost lunged at Isshin but was pulled back by Kisuke.

'No time.'he said 'We have to have a party in less than 24 hours.'

'And the best party ever.' Said Gin smiling creepily as usual.

'Let's go.' Said Rose running out of the door followed by the others.

_**AN: Next chapter we will see Sode No Shirayuki's plan and of course the bachelor party. R&R please.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**AN; Sorry for the late update, R&R**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_**CHAPTER 3- PRE -PLANS**_

'Guys, thanks for coming on such short notice.' Rukia seating herself.

They being Rangiku, Mashiro, Hiyori, Lisa, Yoruichi, Hinamori, Nemu, Kiyone, Isane and Rukia were sitting at a table in Chappy's Café. Here they could be alone without anyone interfearing. Mostly because this was kids café for kids of 8 and below.

'So let me get this straight said Rangiku 'You are getting married.'

'Yup.'

'To a guy you don't know.' Asked Kiyone

'Yup.'

'Tomorrow?' said Hinamori

'Yup'

'Poor guy.' Joked Yoruichi.

'Stop feeling pity for the guy Yoruichi, I'm the person getting married on a one day notice over here.' Protested Rukia angrily.

'Didn't you get to choose whether you wanted to?' Asked Isane

'Yes, I did.' Said Rukia grumpily.

'So you got to choose whether you wanted to and then you whine about it' asked Lisa flipping her plait behind her.

'Nii-sama blackmailed me.'

'What's the worst he can do.' Asked Haineko, Rangiku's daemon

'He threatened to confiscate my Chappy merchandise and not give me anymore.'

All the girls' eyes widened.

'No Way.' Whispered Nemu

'Yes' said Rukia

'So let me guess.' Said Yoruichi leaning in 'You have some wicked plan up yours and Sode No Shirayuki's sleeve to annoy Byakuya and have fun.'

'Yup.'

'Tell us Rukia.' Pleaded Mashiro putting on a puppy dog face.

Rukia quickly whispered to them.

'Let's go .' they said joyously practically skipping out of the café after paying the bill.

'So Ichigo, where do you want to go?' asked Hisagi

'The arcade, I suppose.' Said Ichigo.

'Come on Ichigo, you're no fun.' Whined Gin.

'They have the lateset version of your favourite prankster game.' Said Ichigo smirking.

'I'm in.' said Gin quickly changing his mind.

'So the arcade it is, c'mon guys.' Said Shinji.

All the cousins grabbed Ichigo and started to run madly.

'Um guys, Ichigo protested weakly getting dragged.

Kensei the most sensible and oldest turned 'What is it Ichigo.'

'Well guys, the arcade is the other way.'

The others froze 'Don't be silly Ichigo, I remember coming here last time.' Said Shuuhei laughing shakily.

They continued running.

_2 hours later_

**KARAKURA KINGDOM BORDER-NEXT KINGDOM OF SEIRETAI**

Ichigo glared pointedly at Hisagi.

Hisagi shrugged his shoulders 'Looks like it was the other way. Let's go.'

His cousins took off at double the speed.

Ichigo felt sick.

'Rukia are you sure he won't burst in' asked Hinamori worriedly.

'Nah.' Said Rukia 'He's always in the garden until 5.

Currently Rukia and her friends were in Byakuya's office filling it with….Chappy merchandise.

'Wait Rukia.' Asked Rangiku 'How do you know he won't burst when he comes in.'

'Because.' Said Rukia 'He wants his little imouto to be happy on her final day as spinster. Aaaah Revenge is sweet.'

Sode No Shirayuki snickered 'Senbonzakura is going to be soooooooooooo annoyed.'

Haineko gazed around the room 'Man you're even better than me.' She complimented Sode No Shirayuki.

'Considering she has a brain it wouldn't be that hard to top you.' Said Tobiume.

'Well I wasn't talking to you was I baka.' Retorted Haineko

'What did you call me.' Growled Tobiume.

Sode No Shirayuki rolled her eyes in exasperation.

'Wait if we are having a Chappy themed party where is the food?' asked Yoruichi.

'Rukia can anyway ask one of the chefs to make something.' Replied Hiyori

'But..' Rukia started

Nemu butted in 'That would not annoy Kuchiki-san, junk food, soft drinks and Chappy themed desserts would be the best.'

'Correct as usual Nemu.' Rukia complimented.

She stuck her head out of the door and saw Orihime walking down the hall towards Byakuya's office.

'Inoue-san.' She called

'Hai, Rukia-sama.' Orihime stopped.

Rukia didn't bother to tell her to remove the honorific 'Can you go to the market and get as much junk food, soft drinks and Chappy themed food as you can.'

'Of course.' Orihime said hurriedly and ran off.

'Okay guys.' Rukia said bringing her head back in and closing the door 'Food's taken care of.'

'Um Rukia.' Said Mashiro 'Is it okay if I paint the walls pink and purple.'

'Of course Mashiro, Add a couple of Chappies too.'

Rukia snickered. Man this was so much fun.

Ichigo sighed, after the tiring journey they had finally reached the arcade and now all of them were engrossed in their games. He turned his attention back to his RPG game.

Suddenly the usually noisy arcade turned silent, Ichigo glanced towards the entrance, standing there was a paper white, dark-haired, green eyed man who looked rather menacing. Ichigo remembered him as one of his dad's young advisors Ulquiorra Cifer.

'Hey Ulquiorra why are you here?'

'Your father requires the prescence of you and your cousins immediately.' He replied emotionlessly

'How did you know we were here?' he asked.

'Easy you're so juvenile it was the first place you'd go.'

Ichigo ignored the comment and asked 'Did you get lost.'

Ulquiorra said 'O-of course n-not.' He remembered what had happened 15 mins back.

_Flashback_

_Ulquiorra had been walking for hours unable to find the arcade._

_Suddenly he bumped into someone_

'_Sorry.' A meek voice came. He came eye to eye with an orange-haired gray eyed girl._

_She looked at his face and asked 'Are you lost?'_

_His eyes widened how did she know._

'_Well actually do you know where the KARAKURA arcade is.' He asked_

'_Over there.' She pointed to the left 'I hear it is very popular.'_

'_Thank you.' He said and shot off. As he was running he realized it was the first time he had shown genuine gratitude to someone._

_**AT 5pm Kuchiki palace**_

'Rukia are you in here' asked Byakuya stepping into his office.

The minute Byakuya opened his door he was met the sound of obnoxious music playing and an array of purple, pink and… Chappy.

Senbonzakura glared at Sode No Shirayuki

His eyebrow twitched 'Rukia what is going on in here?' he asked .

'Well nii-sama.' She said smiling sweetly 'I'm sure you'd like me to enjoy the day before I get married so I arranged a Chappy party. It had to be held in your office because it's the second biggest room and the ballroom was getting cleaned. Do you want to join.' She asked.

'No.' said Byakuya 'I think I'm going to go to bed early.'

As Byakuya walked exasperated he thought_ 'Now I have found the perfect punishment for the criminals of the state…..make them attend one of these parties.'_

Karakura Palace

'My son, As your last day as a bachelor I want to all of us relive old memories.' Isshin said switching on a slideshow of Ichigo's baby photo.

Currently it was a picture of Ichigo hugging a teddy bear.

'Awwwwwwwww Ichigo you were sooooo cute.' Cooed Gin

The next picture showed Ichigo sticking out his tongue at the camera.

'Bad baby Ichigo.' Taunted Shuuhei.

Ichigo suddenly remembered this slideshow, the next picture was super embarrassing.

He kicked Isshin slaming him onto the wall ans witched of the slideshow.

'Isshin I told it was a bad idea' said Masaki sensibly

'I pity Ichi-nii's wife.' Said Karin off handedly

'That's mean Karin-chan' said Yuzu.

'But its true.' Protested Karin

'I suppose you are right there.' Said Yuzu.

Ichigo glared at both of them. They smiled back innocently.

_**AN: Sorry about the late update. From now on is I shall update one or two chapters per week unless there are exams or any other circumstances, Reviews and ideas are well appreciated. Next chapter the wedding.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**AN: Here it is the (hopefully) anticipated wedding chapter. Arigato to all those who reviewed th previous chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BLEACH**_

_**CHAPTER 4- The Wedding Pt 1**_

Rukia felt herself being pushed forcing her to wake up from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes 'Ugh.' She groaned 'Why are you waking me up so early.'

'Because.' She heard Sode No Shirayuki's voice 'It's your wedding today Rukia and you are late.'

Rukia sat up straight all signs of sleepiness gone 'Oh My God, How much longer do we have before we have to go.'

Nemu checked her watch 'I'd say around an hour and a half.'

Rukia half-shrieked 'I haven't got my dress yet, I forgot yesterday.'

'Don't worry.' Said Yoruichi winking 'We picked it up for you what are friends for.'

'Thanks so much guys.' Rukia said getting out of bed.

'You can thank us later.' Hiyori said 'But you might wanna take a shower soon if you don't wanna be late.'

'Good idea.' Said Rukia running into the bathroom joined to her room.

After a record-breaking 5 minute shower, she changed to a oversized sweatshirt and went outside.

'Yoruichi, my dress.' She demanded stretching out her hand.

'So eager to see it are we.' Asked Yoruichi slyly

'No, unfortunately I have to wear it.' Said Rukia.

'Fine, Fine here it is.' Said Yoruichi disbelievingly handing her the zipper bag which contained the dress.

Rukia unzipped the bag and gasped, the dress was breath-taking,

'Kunieda-san had really outdone herself.' Remarked Sode No Shirayuki, her eyes growing slightly larger.

She took it out of the bag, all the girls gasped. The dress was a bit below the knees strapless pure white dress. The top was smooth and had some diamonds sewn on it while the bottom was ruffled and looked like thousands of angel feathers. Rukia ran her hands over the material, it was feathery soft and light. She quickly slipped it on without much difficulty. All the other girls gazed at her.

'What.' She asked.

'Rukia-chan.' Breathed Mashiro 'You look beautiful.'

Rukia turned to the full-length mirror, she had to gasp in amazement, she never thought she was all that beautiful, more plain rather but this dress made her look (and feel) like a million bucks.

'Rukia what about your feet.' Sode No Shirayuki whispered to her

She took a glance at her feet and realization dawned upon her, she had a dress but no shoes, she mostly owned sensible black flats or sneakers, neither which would suit the dress.

As if on cue a knocking came at the door.

'Come in.' said Rukia's slightly nervous voice at the shoe dilemma.

Orihime poked her head in and turned to Rukia 'Rukia-sama you look beautiful, your brother sends you these and wishes you good luck.' She left after placing a small packet on the floor.

Mashiro rushed towards the packet and tore it open. Out fell a pair of gorgeous white ballet flats with diamond encrusted bows and a silver wrought headpiece that resembled a laurel wreath with a single ice crystal in the middle.

She carefully donned both handling them so gently as if they were so fragile that they would break if she applied pressure.

'There all done.' She announced ready to go.

'Rukia what are you talking about, you are not ready to go outside.' Gasped Rangiku.

'Yes I am.' Protested Rukia 'I wore my dress.'

'You are not getting out of the room with your hair in such a mess, your nails dirty and your face looking like you just woke up.' Said Yoruichi

'Well technically I did just wake up.' Said Rukia

'Shaddup.' Said Hiyori dragging Rukia to a chair and making her sit.

'Now just relax and close your eyes.' Said Lisa 'We'll fix you up in a few minutes.'

Rukia did as she was told and closed her eyes. She felt her hair being tugged her skin being brushed, her nails being clipped and Sode no Shirayuki's tutting whenever they pulled to hard on her hair or almost clipped of her skin.

'Now you can open your eyes.' She heard Lisa's voice. When she opened her eyes she was amazed if she thought she looked like a million bucks with just the dress this was ten times better.

Her eyelids were lightly dusted with eyeshadow and the blush on her cheeks emphasized on her pale coloured skin. Her hair was properly and neatly combed the one bang that was always in the middle of her face was pushed to the side. Her smooth ebony hair made the silver headpiece.

'Wow.' Was the only word she could say.

'You can thank us later for our artistic talent.' Kiyone said smirking.

Sode No Shirayuki whispered to her 'And you can thank me for making sure that they didn't make you bald or leave you with clipped fingers.'

Rukia giggled.

'Bye guys.' She said stepping out. Before she could she heard Isane's voice 'Wait for us.'

'Huh, you guys are coming too?' she asked

'Who else will be the bridesmaids.' Said Rangiku.

'Who's the maid of honour.' She asked

'Nemu.'

'You guys have dresses.'

'Duh.' Said Yoruichi 'This is your perfectionist brother we are talking about here, he had everything pre-made.'

'We'll be done in 15 minutes.' Said Lisa 'Nemu how long do we have.'

'45 minutes.' Came the crisp reply.

'Fine so we'll still have ½ an hour to go.' Said Mashiro sensibly which was rather rare for her.

'Now just wait outside.' Said Hinamori.

After 16 minutes the girls stepped out.

They were all wearing pure black dresses which heavily contrasted with Rukia's white dress, the only similarity being the both had diamonds sewn on the them. They were all wearing black heels as well.

'You guys are one minute late.' Said Rukia pointing to the clock.

'Don't be such a perfectionist like your brother Rukia.' Said Yoruichi teasingly 'Anyway how do we look.'

'Cool.' Rukia replied 'And sophisticated, so nii-sama should be happy.'

'Is it possible to make your brother satisfied.' Asked Hiyori.

'Hisana-nee san did it.' Protested Rukia.

'She will honoured in history as the only person in the world able to satisfy Byakuya Kuchiki.' Said Yoruichi teasingly.

'Come let's go.' Interrupted Nemu before Rukia could say anything back.

The girls quickly got out and scrambled into the carriage meant for them.

'Off we go to Karakura.' Said Mashiro loudly and at that moment the horses began to move.

Before they could move any further Momo suddenly cried 'Wait, I forgot Shiro-chan.'

A knock came at the carriage door and entered a short white haired boy wearing a plain powder blue tux.

'You forgot me.' He growled at Momo

'Gomen.' Said Momo

'Momo who's this?' asked Rukia.

'This is my cousin Shiro-chan, I was supposed to look after him today because Granny is away you don't mind him coming with us do you Rukia?' asked Momo worriedly.

Rukia smiled at Momo 'Of course not Nice to meet you um…'

'Hitsugaya Toushiro.' Said the boy politely yet icily 'It's nice to meet you too.'

'Can we go already' asked Mashiro impatiently.

'Yup, we start NOW.' Said Rukia and the horses began to move this time with no interruptions.

'Ishida, I'm getting married to a girl I don't know.' Wailed Ichigo which was quite out of character for him.

"Yes Ichigo yes you are.' Replied Uryu, the best man who was wearing a white tux with a white shirt inside which contrasted with Ichigo's all black look

'What if she doesn't show up, what if she decided to ditch it.' He continued

'Ichigo, what's wrong even if she ditches it after all it's not like you even know her let alone like her.' Said Uryu.

'Because Ishida, if she ditches me I'll be embarrassed into front of hundreds of guests who oyaji insisted on inviting and two exactly I don't know her she could have orangehairophobia or maybe she's squealy, annoying and always whining.' Insisted Ichigo

'Ichigo that's what you're being right now and if she has orangehairophobia which by the way does not exist wear a wig around her.' Said Uryu sensibly.

'But Ishidaaaaa.' Ichigo whined.

'Come on Ichigo time to go to the altar.' Said Ishida pushing Ichigo in the said direction.

'Woah.' Gasped Mashiro as they reached the Karakura estate 'This place is bigger than your palace Rukia.'

'This place is like a picture perfect postcard.' Sode No Shirayuki whispered to her.

Rukia silently nodded from the minute they entered this kingdom she had noticed all the people were happy and she had heard bit of conversation about the king, prince and royal family and there was not a single negative word about them so she was hoping for the best.

As she was immersed in her thoughts she failed to notice the carriage had come to a halt and only noticed when Nemu poked her in the ribs. Hard

As they got out a pretty woman with long wavy brown hair and fair skin greeted them 'Ohayo minna, I'm Masaki Kurosaki, mother of the groom you must be from the Seiretai kingdom.'

'Yes, yes we are.' Said Rukia.

Masaki turned to her and smiled brightly 'And you must be the bride Rukia-chan, I'm your new mother-in-law' She said 'Nice to meet you.'

'My pleasure.' Said Rukia immediately taking a liking to Masaki.

'Now who's this.' Asked Masaki a bit confused spotting Toshiro in the sea of girls 'I did not know Kuchiki-chan had a younger brother as well.'

'Um this is my cousin Toshiro Hitsugaya I was supposed to look after him today and I brought him along I hope you don't mind.' Said Momo slightly worried.

Masaki's confused expression became a smile again 'Of course not the more the merrier,you might get along with my daughters they're about your age, I'll introduce you after the wedding.' She told Hitsugaya.

'Now come on, the wedding is to take place in the main garden.' Said Masaki leading them inside through multiple hallways. 'Now Rukia-chan you are to come out through that door, they lead to the garden. Okay and wear your veil while I go find your brother he just came a few minutes ago. Saying this Masaki went away.

'Oh my god I totally forgot about the veil.' Said Rukia panicking.

'Not to worry Rukia.' Said Yoruichi taking a white veil out of her bag 'Your brother gave it to me to give you.'

'And you couldn't have told me a bit earlier.'

'Nope.' Said Yoruichi.

Rukia growled and took the veil from Yoruichi and put it on.

Byakuya entered 'Rukia, ready.' He asked.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' Said Rukia.

Suddenly they heard the wedding march being played and hand in hand they walked down the aisle hand in hand.

_**AN: Sorry if I got any facts about the wedding wrong, I wrote it mainly off other wedding fics I've read. The rest of the wedding will be in the next chapter It was originally supposed to be one chapter but this got a bit long so I decided to cut it. Please R&R. Thank You.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

_**AN: Gomenasi I just noticed that the break for scene changes don't appear when you read the story Though I put a line of asterisk for scene changes they don't appear Hopefully from this chapter onwards they will. Arigato to all reviewers. Please R&R. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**_

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Wedding Pt 2**_

As they neared the altar Rukia felt her brother's grip on her arm slightly tighten. As she reached the altar she realized she couldn't see the groom's face due to the heavy veil. She let her mind wander to Chappy-filled thoughts as the priest, whose name was Hachigen droned on. Suddenly she remembered Sode No Shirayuki was not wearing a veil.

'Sode No Shirayuki.'she whispered almost inaudibly 'How does the groom look.'

'Uh-Uh not telling.' Said Sode No Shirayuki mischievously 'I'll leave it for suspense.'

Before Rukia could say anything else she that it was quiet and everyone was staring at her.

'_Don't tell me they heard I was talking to Sode No Shirayuki.'_ She thought.

Out of the audience's line of sight Sode No Shirayuki nudged her and sharply whispered 'Say I do.'

'_Ugh How embarrassing to miss my cue. Nii-sama must be disappointed.'_

'I-I d-do.' She stuttered out blushing though fortunately no one could see. Before she could wander off in her daydreams once more she heard the words she had been secretly dreading 'You may kiss the bride.'

She felt the heavy veil being taken off her head and found herself looking into a pair of amber brown eyes. 'Ugh.' She muttered inaudibly as he leaned closer 'I really don't want to have my first kiss because I have to due to stupid wedding ceremonies.' However this man seemed to have super power hearing and whispered back 'Neither do I.' saying this he pecked her on the forehead.

The audience clapped the man pulled back. She removed her veil and looked at her newlywed 'husband.' He had spiky orange hair, amber brown eyes, tanned skin and did she mention he was super tall, she looked about half is size and of course she's not short….is she?

The man reached out is hand 'Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you?'

Rukia smirked if she had to be married to this giant she might as well have some fun out of it 'Nice to meet you to, _**strawberry**_.'

Ichigo twitched 'What did you call me _**midget.**_'

Rukia glared at smiled sweetly, a bit to sweetly 'I just called you _**strawberry strawberry, **_does that annoy you _**strawberry**_.'

'Of course not _**midget**_.' Ichigo said.

Rukia growled and aimed a punch at him, before it could hit him Ichigo easily caught it.

'Too slow _**midget**_, okay now you stop calling me strawberry and I'll stop calling you _**midget**_.' Said Ichigo smirking.'

'Fine.' Rukia grumbled and promptly kicked his shin.

'Now, Now already a lovers' quarrel.' Asked Kisuke playfully'Isn't that sad Yoruichi-san.'

Yoruichi nodded her head 'Extremely I thought Rukia could last longer than this ne Kisuke.'

Rukia asked the question that had been on both their minds 'Yoruichi, how do you know this guy.'

'Oh Rukia-chan didn't I tell you this Kisuke Urahara my husband.' Said Yoruichi.

'NO YOU DID NOT.' said Rukia.

'Yoruichi, how could you.' Wailed Rangiku.

'You mean I did not tell any of you.'

"NO, you didn't.' they said.

Before Yoruichi could say anything more a man ran upto them and kicked Ichigo promptly.

'Ichigo did I hear you arguing with my 3rd daughter.'

Before Ichigo could say anything he turned to Rukia 'AAh my third daughter its so nice to meet you, I'm this dummy's father Kurosaki Isshin.'

'Nice to meet you Isshin-san.' Said Rukia politely.

'Oh just call me otou-san.' Said Isshin.

'Nice to meet you otou-san.' Said Rukia

'That's better.' Isshin beamed and then glanced at Ichigo 'Ichigo learn from her so respectful.'

Before Ichigo could retort Yoruichi said 'Ah I got to go now, I told Soi Fon I would be back by 2, gotta get back'

'So do we.' Said the other girls.

'Wait where is Toushiro.' Asked Momo panicking

'I'm right here' said Toushiro who had gone unnoticed till now.

'See ya Rukia.' Said Yoruichi waving before going with the others to the carriage waiting for them.

'I suppose our work is done.' Said Kisuke 'Let's head back.' He said. 'I wonder if Tessai has been keeping the shop well.'

The guys raced to the stables, Shinji turned back and shouted 'Have fun you two'. Then they disappeared into the horizon.

This left Ichigo and Rukia alone and in an uncomfortable silence. Rukia thought she should start up a conversation but before she could Masaki came up to them with two girls in tow. 'Rukia-chan,these are the twins Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo's sisters.' She said pointing to the girls.

'Nice to meet you Rukia-chan.' Said the brunette friendlily.

'Hm.' The dark haired one nodded in approval.

'_Woah they might me twins but they are as different as night and day._' Rukia thought.

'Now come on we'll show you to your room.' Said Masaki

A maid came running upto to Isshin and Masaki 'Eto, Lady Tier Halibel has arrived.' The maid said 'She demands your presence immediately.'

Isshin shrugged his shoulders 'Well that's our cue…'

Masaki said 'Ichigo, show Rukia to her room, Rukia your baggage is already unpacked.'

Karin spoke up 'Yuzu and I are going to the game room, see ya.' Saying so they both ran off.

Ichigo silently led Rukia up a flight of stairs, after walking down a long hallway they stopped in front of a door.

'This is your room.' He said opening it. Rukia stepped in, the walls were painted light blue, there was a large 4 poster bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a coffee table and some fluffy chairs, cushions and beanbags.

Ichigo spoke up once again, 'My room's next door there's a door connecting our rooms.' He said pointing to another door 'Don't hesitate to knock if you need something, see ya later…..midget' He said, walking out.

Rukia growled and flopped onto the bed

'Well.' Said Sode No Shirayuki 'He seems fine.'

' I suppose.' Said Rukia 'Other than the fact he calls me midget.'

'That's cause you are short.' Mumbled Sode No Shirayuki softly so Rukia could not hear.

'I'm gonna sleep till dinner.' She Said fluffing up a pillow.

As she was about to drift off Sode No Shirayuki poked her. 'What is it.' She asked drowsily.

'Don't fall asleep in your wedding dress and take a shower your all sweaty.'

Rukia groaned and got out of the bed grabbed a change of clothes which was already there in the wardrobe and stepped into the connected bathroom and hurriedly took a shower eager to sink back onto the bed. After changing into a pair of track pants and a t-shirt, she knocked on Ichigo's door.

'Come in.' came the deep voice. She opened the door, he was laying on the bed reading a book.

'What is it?' he asked glancing up from the book.

'What time is dinner?' she asked.

He glanced at the clock which showed 4 pm. 'In another 4 hours.' He said.

'Thanks.' She said closing the door and sinking into the bed drifting off.

_After 4 hours _-__

Rukia jumped up 'Am I late for dinner.' She thought and glanced at the clock.

'Phew.' She sighed 'On time.'

She hurriedly changed into a knee-length blue dress and knocked on Ichigo's door again. This time Ichigo opened it 'Come on time for dinner.' He said

He led her to the dining hall, they were the only ones there as his parents were entertaining some guests in the main hall and his sisters had eaten earlier. After they hurriedly ate they went back up.

She twisted the knob to get in before she could enter Ichigo kissed her on the forehead 'Good Night.' He said disappearing into his own room.

Rukia went in, closed the door and drifted off to dreamland where she had pleasant dreams of Chappy once more.

_**AN: Sorry, this chapter was sort of clean up to lead to the next part so it is not so well written and pretty boring. Next chapter will be better, please review, ideas and suggestions are welcome.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	6. Chapter 5- Horseback Riding

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Chapter 5- Horseback Riding**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. Thanks to reviewers R&R**_

Rukia woke up as the first few rays of sunlight illuminated the room. At first she didn't recognize where she was, but then it all came back to her in a flash. Now she was wed to an orange haired giant. A nightmare, but she had to admit the guy was pretty nice. She looked out of the window to see stables at a fair distance away, but still close enough to walk.

'_Yay.'_ She thought due to the fact she ADORED horse riding, hopefully those stables belonged to the Kurosakis.

'I highly doubt it doesn't.' said Sode No Shirayuki reading her thoughts.

'Mmm.' She nodded 'But if it does I might as well take some money along.' She said changing into a clean t-shirt, jeans and riding boots.

'I wonder if Ichigo likes riding.' She asked Sode No Shirayuki.

'Maybe.' She replied 'Why don't you ask him to come along.'

Rukia nodded and knocked on the door that led to Ichigo's room, getting no reply she cautiously opened the door and found Ichigo sprawled on his bed snoring.

'I don't think he's going to be joining us anytime soon.' Said Sode No Shirayuki.

Rukia just nodded an amused smirk on her face as she shut the door carefully and walked out of her room. Suddenly she realized something she didn't know the way.

'Okay.' She reassured herself 'I'm sure the layout isn't that hard, come on Sode No Shirayuki.'

Sode No Shirayuki nodded and followed Rukia.

_15 minutes later…..._

'Rukia wasn't this the way we came first.' Asked Sode No Shirayuki.

'Is it?' asked Rukia puzzled.

'Isn't it?'

Fortunately for them they spotted a small dark haired maid coming their way.

Rukia quickly stopped her 'Um do the stables outside belong to the Kurosakis.'

'Yes.' Said the maid.

'Well can you show me the way out of the palace please.' Asked Rukia.

'At once Kurosaki-sama.' The maid said bowing.

'Well you can call me Rukia you know.' Said Rukia.

'Of course….Rukia.' The maid said and led her through a pattern of intricate hallways.

Finally they were outside. 'You'll find the stables over there.' Said the dark haired maid and quickly hurried off.

Rukia quickly jogged towards the direction of the stables name and soon found them. As she entered she was amazed at how neat the stables were. She quickly scanned the place there were six majestic horses, each with the horses and owners name. There were two brown horses for the older Kurosakis. A short white and brown horse for Yuzu and a dark grey one for Karin but in her opinion the most majestic on was definitely Ichigo's. Pure black with a dark grey mane and fiery eyes. There was one more horse where the owners name was not written. She figured it would okay if she rode, she found its name was Yuki. If Ichigo's was the most majestic this one definitely passed for most elegant.

She found it was need of grooming and quickly grabbed the equipment and began to groom. Suddenly a tall woman with short dark hair entered.

'Kurosaki-sama.' The woman said 'That's a job for the servants.'

'Well I prefer to do it myself and call me Rukia.'

'Nice to meet you Rukia you are a lot like Ichigo even he grooms his horse by himself well I suppose the whole family does even Yuzu and Karin, Tatsuki Arisawa by the way.

'Nice to meet to you Arisawa-san, do youi know Ichigo personally.'

'Yeah I suppose we are childhood friends and you can call me Tatsuki.'

'So if all of them groom their own horse what's your job Tatsuki.' Rukia asked curiously.

'Oh I don't groom the horses normally plus there is another stable with horses for guests but if the Kurosakis are away I take care of the horses, just wanted to see if you needed help Sakura told me you came. Anyhow my actual job in the palace is guarding. I am the head of the security.'

Rukia whistled 'Cool, does Ichigo like riding.'

Tatsuki immediately replied 'Does a tiger like meat, Ichigo adores riding he should come about now.'

A loud voice spoke 'Tatsuki what are you doing?'.

The orange haired man stepped out of the morning shadows. He looked at Rukia, 'Wanna go riding.' He asked offhandedly.

'Yeah sure.' Said Rukia.

'I gotta go.' Said Tatsuki 'Enjoy yourself Rukia .'

Ichigo quickly groomed his horse and they started riding. Only when they were riding did Rukia understand how large the Kurosaki estate was.

'So.' she said trying to start a conversation 'Is there any particular reason you like to ride.'

'Not really but it was my grandfather who really showed me how great riding could be. I used to be deathly scared of horses but my grandfather carried me and made me sit on one. He showed me how to ride. I was terrified at first but he told me how to relax just be free and enjoy riding. What about you, any tale from the past on why you love riding.'

'Not really, my sister Hisana loved horses and riding it was because of her I love riding so much.'

'What do you mean loved.'

'She died.' Said Rukia simply.

'Oh.' Said Ichigo remaining silent.

Trying to get rid of the uncomfortable atmosphere Rukia asked 'I heard you are a sorcerer. What level?'

Ichigo smiled proudly 'Finished Level 10 Master of Sorcery.'

'Wow, that is amazing you finished the whole thing.'

'Yup, I heard you are a sorceress what level.'

Rukia blushed embarrassedly 'Level 1 for the past two years.'

'Do you want me to train you.' Ichigo asked politely.

Rukia brightened up 'That would be great, thank you.'

'Well we can start our first lesson after breakfast, let's head back.'

'Sure.'

The two of them rode back in a comfortable silence.

_**AN: Sorry for the shortness, hope you enjoyed it. Ideas are really appreciated so are reviews. Thank you to all the readers who support me. I won't be updating this following week i.e 10-17. Exams. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Chapter 6- A Rival**_

_**AN: Basically Kroms is the currency; I made it up based on the Indian Crore.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

As we walked to eat breakfast, I wondered what we would have for breakfast, nii-sama always insisted on healthy nutritious food, I always had to sneak out or ask Orihime if I wanted junk food. Suddenly I felt Ichigo's hand on my shoulder stopping me from walking ahead and straight into the door.

'Always daydreaming aren't you, even during the wedding.' he said reminding me of the unfortunate incident.

'Shut up.' I muttered blushing embarrassedly opening the door. Considering what I had seen of the Kurosaki palace so far, I half expected the breakfast hall to be super fancy with gold plated goblets and plates but the room I was looking at seemed rather simple with a small table with six chairs and a little kitchen. Personally I found the place better than the rest of the palace, it felt so…homey.

'Disappointed by the plainness.' Ichigo asked following my gaze and the simple furniture.

'Not at all, seems much more homey.' I said entering shutting the door.

The older two Kurosakis looked up at the shut of the door and spotted me.

'My third daughter, Good Morning.' Isshin said getting up and giving me a big bear hug.

'_I could get used to this.'_ I thought, nii-sama really wasn't one for much affection.

'Good Morning Rukia-chan.' Masaki said after Isshin had finally let go of me.

'Good Morning Kurosaki-san…otou-san.' I greeted remembering what Isshin had told me to call him earlier.

Masaki pouted, something I thought the older seemingly mature woman wouldn't do 'Not fair, Rukia-chan if you are calling Isshin otou-san you must call me okaa-san.'

'Of course…okaa-san.' I said grinning. I had never actually said those words due to the fact my (and Hisana-nee's) parent's had died when I was 4.

Suddenly I noticed that the brunette twin, Yuzu wasn't sitting at the table. I spotted her wearing a cute apron cooking by the stove.

Masaki followed my gaze and smiled fondly 'Yuzu insists on cooking breakfast every morning when we don't have any guests to entertain. Don't worry she is an excellent cook.'

Karin nodded 'The very best.'

I quietly seated myself and took some of the pancakes that were already on the table. I poised my fork over it ready to take a piece when I thought of the rumour Yoruichi used to tell me that most princesses are spoilt and have no idea how to do normal things like cook because they were spoilt all their life. But okaa-san had told me that her cooking was good, but wouldn't all mothers praise their daughters cooking. Then again even Karin had told her twins cooking was great and Karin looked like the person who wouldn't put any sugar coating on her words. Mentally preparing myself I ate a piece, delight flooded my mouth. This was even more delicious than what most of the Kuchiki chefs could prepare.

'Yuzu-chan, It is really good.' I complimented the young girl while still stuffing my mouth greedily.

'Told you.' Said Karin smirking.

Suddenly I noticed something, none of them had daemons. Subconsciously I slightly paled; the only people without daemons I knew were 1st class criminals, the kind who went around murdering people with an axe or chainsaw. The daemons were cut from them, the worst punishment any human being could get. Surely the Kurosakis couldn't be murderers. Okaa-san must have noticed my pale expression 'What's wrong Rukia-chan?' she asked

'Umm…' I said doubting whether she should say what was on my mind or not. (End Rukia's POV Back to No one's POV [Sorry for the stop I am not used to writing POVs])

'Umm….' Ichigo prompted slightly mocking.

Rukia glared at him and blurted it out 'None of you have daemons, why?'She slightly blushed at the outright way she had phrased the question and could feel Sode No Shirayuki's pointed glare at her.

The entire table burst out laughing.

'Rukia.' Karin managed to say still laughing 'Did you think that we were 1st class criminals.'

Rukia turned tomato red. Ichigo who had managed to stop laughing by now explained 'We do have daemons, they are in our inner worlds. Only sorcerers who have completed Level 10 like me oyaji and okaa-san can do it. Yuzu and Karin haven't finished Level 10 but we have a hereditary thing from oyaji's side. We can keep our daemons out inner world from the day we were born. Both Yuzu and Karin are on Level 3.

'Sugoi.' Rukia said, 'Even nii-sama can't do that.'

'It is really hard.' Masaki agreed 'These four have it easy, being hereditary; I had practice for 10 years before I could.'

By now everyone had finished breakfast, including Yuzu. Isshin and Masaki went to handle paperwork, Yuzu and Karin went of hand in hand leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone. Breaking the silence Ichigo asked 'Wanna go training.'

'Sure.' Rukia replied smiling.

They both went out Ichigo leading the way to the underground training room, when suddenly a maid stopped them. Rukia recognized her as the same maid who had shown her the way to the stables, Tatsuki had mentioned her name, Sakura.

'Yes, what is it Sakura.' She heard Ichigo ask.

The young maid replied 'Lady Tia Halibel is sitting in the 4th Main Guest Room and her niece Lady Mimi Mizuki demands your presence at once.'

'Come on Rukia.' Ichigo said reaching out his hand to take hers. Seeing Rukia's confused expression he explained 'We have to make Halibel and Mimi believe we are madly in love or at least we have some relation and we were not pushed into an arranged marriage on a one day notice.'

Rukia just nodded and intertwined her fingers with his while slightly blushing. They both walked hand in hand to the room where Halibel and Mizuki were. As soon as they entered, two blonde heads looked up. One was a woman of around Masaki's age with dark skin green eyes and messy blonde hair. He mouth was covered by the collar of her white shirt. Rukia supposed she was Lady Tia Halibel due to the fact she looked older and Ichigo had used her last name for formality. The other woman seemed around Rukia's age with fluffy blonde hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes that looked friendly on the exterior but seemed to have a darker side and a grin that could easily be mistaken as a mean smirk.

'Ichigoooo-kun.' She squealed ready to latch on to his arm when she noticed it was held by Rukia. Her eyes narrowed 'Ichigo who is this, one of Yuzu-chan's friends, of course I doubt Karin-chan has any girl friends, she simply isn't feminine enough.' She tutted.

Rukia felt annoyed at the girl, true Karin wasn't as feminine as Yuzu but that doesn't mean she shouldn't have any girl friends. If Rukia looked annoyed at that point Ichigo looked even more annoyed by the remark and replied sharply 'Mimi, I'll have you know Karin has as many friends as Yuzu and she does have girl friends ones who share her interests.'

'So a bunch of unfeminine girls.' Mimi sniffed 'Anyway Ichigo-kun I told you to call me Mi-chan and anyhow who is this?'

Ichigo looked like he wanted to strangle the woman and replied through gritted teeth 'Rukia, my consort.'

Mimi narrowed her eyes and cackled rudely ' Ichigo-kun don't tell this _**girl **_who looks Yuzu's age is your consort and look her daemon is outside. How immature.'

Before Ichigo could reply Rukia (and Sode No Shirayuki) glared at Mimi and said icily, 'I'll have you know I am perfectly old enough to be a consort.' She straightened.' herself to full height 'And I am a lady not a girl.'

'Huh, You defiantly don't deserve to be Ichigo-kun's consort.' Mimi said rudely.

'Much more than you do.' Rukia replied.

'Are you even a sorceress?'

'I am.'

'What level?'

Rukia blushed 'Level 1.'

Mimi snickered 'And you call yourself a sorceress, Well Little Miss Sorceress, I challenge you to a show down. If you win I will do one wish of your desire and never bother you or Ichigo-kun…' she paused meaningfully 'However if I win Ichigo-kun will be my consort and you will be my lady-in-waiting. Now tell your wish, not that it is ever going to come true.'

'You have to buy me 100 million Kroms worth Chappy merchandise.' Rukia said smiling subconsciously thinking about the cute bunny.

Mimi snickered even more 'You still like Chappy, how babyish, now shall we start?'

'Wait.' Said Ichigo

'What is it Ichigo-kun.' Mimi said batting her eyelashes.

'You can't stop me Ichigo.' Rukia said defiantly.

'I won't' Ichigo said 'But Mimi I have one request, do you promise to fulfill it?'

'Anything Ichigo-kun.'

'You can have a battle with Rukia after two weeks.'

Mimi narrowed her eyes and she looked like she was going to refuse but she had made a promise. 'Of course Ichigo-kun.' She said. 'Come Aunt Tia our work here is done.' She said turning back and sashayed out.

Tia just nodded and the turned to Ichigo and Rukia after Mimi had left 'It's going to be a hard task defeating Mimi considering you are Level 1, she is a Level 6 and you can't go back on your promise. Don't tell Mimi I said this but I hope you win.' Saying this Tia neatly walked out of the room in heavy contrast to Mimi's sashaying.

After both of them had walked out Ichigo exploded 'Ugh, I hat Mimi Mizuki.' He put on a high pitched girly voice that sounded like hers 'You can just call me Mi-chan, so unfeminine.' and then cackled, a perfect imitation of Mimi's. He then turned to Rukia and grabbed her by the shoulders 'Rukia please don't lose, I really do not want Mimi to be my consort.'

'I won't lose.' Rukia said her eyes flaming 'Ichigo.' She said bowing down 'Please train me.'

'Of course.' Ichigo said 'That's what we were about to do before she interrupted and why I made her promise me two months, I bought you some time and we are going to train until we can't move, Okay, or is that too much for you to handle.'

'Of course not.' Rukia said.

And they went hand in hand to the underground training room, this time hand-in-hand with no obligations.

_**AN: Howzzat. I know most of you must be thinking how I can write one day prior to the exam. I did it during my breaks. Now I seriously am not going post till after 17**__**th**__**. See ya then.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Chapter 7- Mysteries and Games**_

_**AN: Sorry for the late update**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

'Woah.' Rukia said peering around. They were both at the underground training ground which stretched out far more than the eye could see. 'This place is amazing.' She said thinking how realistic the place looked with jagged rocks some small hills, but other than that the place was empty so she couldn't exactly destroy much if a spell went wrong.

'Yeah.' Ichigo agreed 'It was Kisuke's idea, oyaji adored the idea of having a place at home where he could he could train without damaging anything, so now.' He said turning towards Rukia 'Let's start, you are a Level 1 so you should know how to do basic element spells, considering you're daemon you must be an ice type, am I right?' he asked.

'Yeah.' She said 'What about you?'

'Melee- type, Zangetsu, that's my daemon is has powers related to the moon, now perform the 1st spell under ice type.'

Rukia nodded and placed both her hands in front of her 'Ice Beam.' She shouted a feeble shard of ice was tried to launch itself from her hands, key word tried it shattered as soon as it was made. Rukia just shook her head and said determinedly 'I can do it.' After several failed attempts Rukia dropped her head down in shame and said miserably 'I can't do it, can I? I don't understand I do each part exactly as instructed, maybe I'm just not powerful enough maybe I am not cut to be a sorceress.'

Ichigo looked at her comfortingly 'You are pretty powerful, as a qualified sorcerer I say that you definitely have enough raw power to be a sorceress you are just not utilizing it I don't understand why though. You seem to be doing everything correctly, unless I am forgetting something which I'm pretty sure I'm not. This is confusing.'

Rukia smiled at Ichigo. 'Thanks' she said. '_Wow she looks really pretty when she smiles._' He thought. 'Maybe we should just stop practice for today.' He suggested. Rukia frowned 'So those were just sugar coated words, you don't believe in my power.' She looked almost ready to cry and murder Ichigo.

Ichigo hurriedly replied waving his hands in front of him 'No, that's not it.' He then said seriously 'You can't train if you don't know what you're doing wrong, which is exactly why I'm going to find out. By tomorrow we can resume training, okay.' Rukia nodded after all she had no other choice but to agree, after all he was right though she was a little reluctant to admit it.

'But I don't have anything much to do?' she said. 'Yuzu and Karin are in the game room, I'm going to the library to do some research, oh by the way I bet you can't beat Karin at any card game, she's too good.'

Rukia was hooked at the prospect of a challenge, she loved playing card games but nii-sama never wanted to and the other servants always let her win the only one who'd play her fairly was Orihime but Orihime always played Bluff and let's face it Orihime's poker face sucks. It was always a cakewalk for Rukia.

'I'm off.' she shouted running up the stairs then abruptly stopped and turned 'Where's the game room?' she asked.

Ichigo laughed slightly ' On the floor below our rooms left most, you can ask one of the maids to help you, I'm just going to train for some time. Hurry, Karin is always waiting for a worthy opponent.' As Rukia rushed up she thought '_He looks cute when he laughs.'_ She promptly blushed.

As she ran up Sakura spotted her 'Ah Rukia-sama, you were going to be looking for the game room, I suppose.'

Rukia's eyes widened 'How did you know?' she asked amazed.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders 'Well I'm not a sorceress but I have a little magic that blesses me with good hearing.'

'That's cool.' Rukia said. Sakura blushed slightly 'It's nothing Rukia-sama, come I'll show you to the game room.'

Once again Sakura led her through winding staircases and long and intricate hallways which in Rukia's mind looked exactly alike.

They finally reached a large pair of double doors which were heavily rusted and had a few streaks of bright paint. Sakura opened the door after pulling hard for almost a minute.

Unlike the door which was old and rusted the room was bright and cheery. There were electronic games of all sorts, air hockey table and everything else under the sun.

Yuzu and Karin were sitting in the midlle of the room playing Bluff. Karin had one card left which she used and won, Yuzu on the other hand Rukia noticed still had more than a handful of cards. Both girls looked up

'Rukia-chan.' Yuzu asked sweetly 'Do you want to join us.'

Rukia jumped at the chance. By then Sakura had left. All three of them settled down on the floor and began to play Bluff. 'Three tens.' Karin said too quickly slapping down the cards looking around nervously, on impulse Rukia immediately called bluff.

Karin smirked 'Take them.' After a few more false bluffs, Karin won the game easily.

Rukia smirked she could never back out of a challenge 'Rematch.' She told Karin eyes burning. Karin instantly agreed (and Yuzu was just dragged in).

This Rukia wasn't fooled and after Rukia lost Sode No Shirayuki took notice. Daemons are wonderful at knowing whether you're faking body language or not. With Sode No Shirayuki's *help* Rukia won Karin following close behind.

Before Karin could demand another rematch, Sakura popped in 'It's time for lunch.' She said cheerfully. All three of them went to the dining hall. Both Masaki and Isshin weren't there as they were visiting a neighboring kingdom. 'Where's Ichi-nii.' Karin asked Sakura.

'Oh.' Sakura said, 'Ichigo-sama wants his meal in the library, apparently he's researching something.' Rukia's eyes widened slightly she didn't actually think that Ichigo was researching in the library, she thought that was just an excuse to get her away.

Seeing her widened eyes Karin said 'Ichi-nii may not look the scholarly type but he is.'

Soon they finished eating lunch Karin smirked and said 'Race you guys to the game room.' and turned to Rukia 'Bet that I'll come second.' Rukia smirked back 'That's cause I'll be first.' Karin smirk turned into a proud grin 'No, that goes to Yuzu, wait and watch. Start NOW!' Rukia was even with Karin, but Yuzu was…amazing. She didn't expect the small sweet girl to be that fast. She ran like a gazelle…chased by a leopard. They went back to playing card games after they taught her poker.

_In the library…_

Ichigo sighed as he kept the book he was reading next to him on the growing stack and picked up another book, there were at least a hundred more books to go. Why was he doing this for her, true he was a naturally helpful person but one his least favourite places to be was the old ancient musty library, it wasn't that he hated book quite the opposite but all his favorite works were kept in his room. The library was dusty and musty. A far cry from most of the palace, so back to the main question why was he going through all this just for her, he normally hated interacting with people but he feels happy when he spends time with her and voluntarily offered to teach her. He shook his head, the only reason he was helping her was because otherwise Mimi would be his consort. Inside his heart he knew that wasn't the only reason he was helping her; there was something that just made him help the black haired beauty, the same something that made him get butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw her. Ichigo he scolded himself you're thinking too much into it remember you just got married without knowing each other. Internally knowing who would win if the internal argument went on, he went back to concentrating on the books. Suddenly the idea flashed- Kisuke, his cousin the super genius. Quickly he searched through the pile of dusty books to find the handbook Kisuke had written for him when he started sorcery. He wondered why he had not spotted the book earlier it was the exact opposite of the dusty vague books on sorcery. The cover was bright, shiny and catchy. He quickly flipped to the chapter he normally skipped 'Most Commonly Made Mistakes in Sorcery' His amber eyes quickly scanned the page, his more or less permanent scowl broke out into a wide grin. He felt like slapping himself, he should've noticed it earlier he finally solved it. Wait till he told Rukia.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Ideas and Reviews are always welcome. This is actually the weekend before my last exam and its one of my best subjects, so I slacked off and finished this chapter**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Chapter 8- Problem Solved**_

_**AN: R&R Hope you enjoy. Any doubts about the magic can be cleared if you leave a review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

Ichigo grinned happily walking down the hallways. He was overjoyed for three reasons one he was out of that musty, dusty, damp library, he never liked closed dusty spaces two he had finally found the solution one of things Ichigo hated the most was not knowing something especially if it involved helping someone and last but definitely not the least he was sure that now Rukia would defeat Mimi.

The whole point of this was so Rukia could defeat Mimi and Mimi would not become his consort. However when he was researching he had completely forgotten about that, he couldn't place why he was doing it.

He spotted Rukia further down the hallway exiting the game room. 'Rukia' he called out. She turned around and saw the grin on his face. 'What is it Ichigo.' She asked confused at his grin. 'I figured it out; I know why you're facing trouble. It's such a simple problem and trust me once we've got it nailed down you'll easily be able to do most of the spells.' Rukia smiled at him as he said we, Ichigo's blushed. He realized the main reason why he wanted to figure it out; he wanted to see her genuine smile. 'Come on.' He said pulling her arm dragging her to the underground training room turning his face so she would not see his blush.

Training Room

'Now perform the spell, I just need to check if it's correct I'm sure it is.' Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded in her head she felt so happy Ichigo cared so much 'No' she said sternly to herself he just doesn't want that freak of nature to be his consort that's it. She started to perform the spell her hands began to glow pale blue. 'Ice Beam' she cried. Like last time a feeble shard of ice tried to launch itself but shattered as soon as it was created.

'Ah hah.' Ichigo cried triumphantly.

'What.' Asked Rukia.

'See.' Ichigo said 'our bodies have magic, it's in our blood it's everywhere in us.' He stopped 'Did you figure it out.' He asked

Rukia shook her head confusedly.

'To perform a spell you can take the magic from anywhere but for the spell to work you have to take it from within, the center of your magic, your heart. When you perform the spell with your hands you only draw magic from your hands, which is wrong.

Rukia nodded slowly 'I understand, well kind of but how do I do it.'

Ichigo came behind her and took both her palms 'Now, stand how you do before you do a spell.'

Rukia did as she was told while slightly blushing at their proximity and raised her hands in front of her. 'Now close your eyes, now you can see your heart there's a growing blue spark.'

'I see it.' said Rukia.

'That is your magic reach out for it slowly take it out to your hands. Now!'

'Ice Beam' Rukia said. Unlike her previous attempts, the force of this ice beam pushed her and stretched on destroying a couple of pillars along the way.

'Make it stop.' Yelled Ichigo.

'How.' Rukia asked

'Imagine you're closing a tap.' Abruptly the beam stopped growing and broke off her palm.

'Impressive.' Said Ichigo 'I'd give that a level 8.'

'Huh.' Rukia turned to him quizzically 'Ice Beam is Lv. 1 spell how can it be Lv. 8.'

Ichigo laughed 'You sort of got the wrong end of the stick Rukia. Every type has 10 basic spells, these 10 spells can be of different variations of power. Your ice beam was of Lv. 8v power just now.'

'Oh I see, but nii-sama uses more than 10 spells.' Rukia said

'Ah that is because other than the 10 spells there are custom spells which is based on the person.'

'I see well I'll learn all 10 spells and lots of custom spells.' She said excitedly like a kid.

Ichigo ruffled her hair as Rukia pouted at him childishly 'Now Now.' He said wagging a finger at her 'It's quality that matters not quantity.' Rukia cocked her head to one side 'Huh.'

Ichigo smiled amused 'Rather than learning a whole lot of spells learn all your basic spells to perfection, so let's start.'

Rukia continued practicing her spells wearing herself out, she took breaks rather Ichigo forced her to take breaks in between so she wouldn't wear herself out completely.

Time flies when you're having fun, however it also flies when you're training. Well, for Ichigo, Ichigo enjoyed seeing Rukia's smiles whenever her spells worked and he enjoyed teaching her as much as he enjoyed training by himself.

_Few hours later_….

'Ice Seeds.' Rukia cried. Small seeds of ice landed in four different corners and intricate vines started growing the moved to wherever Rukia's hand indicated.

'Awesome.' Ichigo complimented her 'You had it in you the whole time.'

Rukia grinned 'Think I can beat Mimi.'

'Definitely.' He assured.

They both had already eaten dinner which was delivered to them by Sakura.

Ichigo glanced at his watch 'Let's hit the hay.' He said

Rukia agreed even with the breaks using so much magic suddenly had worn her out.

Like the previous night before they retired to their separate room Ichigo kissed her lightly on her forehead.

However tonight in her dreams Chappy was replaced with a certain orange haired man.

_**AN: Yo, once more I'm really sorry for the late update just that my school has a musical and we have stay back rehearsals till 8 pm so my update speed has gone down. Gomen, on the other hand now during X-mas break I'll try to update cause after I won't get much time due to the above mentioned reason. Sorry for the long AN .Reviews and ideas are appreciated.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

11 days later…..

'Hail Storm' Rukia cried out, immediately on cue large hailstones started falling down avoiding Rukia on purpose.

'Ow, Rukia.' Ichigo yelled lowering himself while shielding 'Lower the radius of the storm'

'Sorry Ichigo.' Rukia said decreasing the amount of magic she was using thus reducing the radius of the storm.

Ichigo picked himself up 'Good other than that slight glitch you're perfect, you'll easily defeat Mimi day after tomorrow.'

'Thanks Ichigo.'Rukia said. In the past 11 days she had successfully learnt 6 basic spells to Lv. 10 and in secret she had taught herself a custom spell, Ichigo had restricted custom spells, he said after the showdown he would help her with the rest of the basics and then she could do a custom. She remembered the time when she perfected her first spell.

Flashback

'Hey great work Rukia that would be a Lv.10 in power.' Ichigo congratulated.

Rukia squealed 'Does this mean I'm Lv. 10.'

Ichigo laughed, then stopped seeing her depressed 'Ah sorry Rukia , I didn't mean to laugh well you're not Lv.10 but you're closer.'

Rukia perked up 'What do you mean?'

'Well to reach Lv.10 you need to master all the basic spells and have 3 custom spells.' Ichigo explained amusedly.

Rukia slightly blushed 'No wonder you laughed, I still have 9 spells and 3 custom spells to go.'

Ichigo shot her a genuine smile 'don't worry you'll reach there.'

Flashback end

Ahh that time she was so embarrassed for getting her hopes up so much but it was sweet of Ichigo to stop laughing and explain it to her without mocking her. He was super nice to her wait hold that thought he was nice to everyone not specifically her.

'Rukia.' Called Ichigo shaking her shoulder bringing her back to reality 'Your match is in 2 days so what do you say to a training camp we can leave immediately if we have your consent I already asked oyaji and okaa-san.'

Rukia's eyes widened 'Seriously, a training camp?' Her eyes narrowed 'What kind of a training camp?'

'Well basically Kisuke built a giant course in one of deserted, thickly vegetated lands we own, we can change the course according to your type.' Ichigo shrugging.

Rukia thought for a moment the good points of this—training and plus she was dying to go outdoors sre underground training grounds were cool but it couldn't replace the outside world (very close though) with the fresh breezes and different people. Wait, Ichigo mentioned it was deserted but anyway they'd meet people on the way, right? Now bad points—well, um ….she'd have to be alone with Ichigo well technically she was most of the time and was that even a bad point after all over the past few days Rukia was ready to accept she liked Ichigo, in a more than just friends way.

'Rukia.' Ichigo called coming closer poking her cheek with his finger 'Are you alright.'

Rukia nodded 'Sure, it sounds like fun.'

'Okay then pack your bag, get dressed and come down in five minutes, Race you to our rooms.' Saying so Ichigo rushed off inwardly blushing and thinking '_Her cheek is really soft.'_ Ichigo had to admit Rukia was different from other females outside his family, she was the complete opposite of Mimi well it wasn't fair to say that he and Mimi were childhood friends and at that time she was awesome but then she just turned into that thing, he was sure the awesome side of her still existed . Fine she was the complete opposite of the side Mimi showed him now

Rukia sprinted off behind Ichigo but her valiant efforts were in vain. Ichigo smirked 'Well I win so what do I get in return.'

'What do you want.' Asked Rukia.

'This.' Replied Ichigo leaning down capturing her lips in a kiss , Rukia was shocked was she dreaming did Ichigo return her feelings what if he was just playing with her no way Ichigo wouldn't do that would he.

Before she could react Ichigo drew back and rushed to his room 'Ah that was so stupid of me.' He thought 'Why did I let my feelings get away with me, what can I tell her.' Ichigo put his genius skills to work and finally hit upon a simple idea for a time delay and as if on cue Rukia poked her in 'Ichigo what all should I pack

'Just a set of travelling clothes for tomorrow and some sturdy comfortable clothes too.' He said.

'Thanks' she said 'Um Ichigo what was that about just now.' She asked twiddling her thumbs.

'I can't tell you.' He said

'What do you mean you just kissed me and now you can't tell why' Rukia fumed.

'Wait, Rukia.' Ichigo said 'When you defeat Mimi I'll tell you.'

'Okay.' Rukia agreed she had figured out Ichigo was as stubborn as she was, then raised an eyebrow at his words 'When I defeat Mimi, don't you mean if?'

'Nah.' He said 'You'll definitely beat her.'

Rukia smiled 'Well come on let's go.'

Ichigo asked 'You're done packing.'

'Yeah.' She replied 'I already packed the stuff you mentioned just wanted to see if there's anything else.'

After securely locking their rooms and informing Sakura of their departure they headed towards their stales.

They both climbed onto their respective horses and began to ride in silence.

'So.' Rukia started in an attempt to break the silence 'How far is the camp.'

' Not long two hours at the most.' Said Ichigo 'We'll stop somewhere for lunch, once we reach there we can start and camp out for the night.'

'Oh okay.' Said Rukia. Once again silence fell.

'So.' Said Ichigo 'Want to play Twenty Questions.'

'Sure, but to make it more difficult why not 10 questions instead of twenty with guesses counted.' Replied Rukia

'No problem, I'll start.' Said Ichigo 'Okay ready.'

'Is he a male?' she asked.

'Yeah..I guess.'

'Your grandfather.'

'Nope.'

'Your father.'

'No way.'

'Renji.'

'Nope.'

'Kisuke.'

'No again.'

'Does he have dark hair.'

'Yeah.'

'Nii-sama.'

'No.'

'The guy with the tattoo on his face.'

' You mean Hisagi.'

'Yeah.'

'Nope.'

'That creepy guy with white skin.'

'Who.'

'You know that guy who was talking to Orihime with green eyes and tear marks.'

'You mean Ulquiorra.'

'Your best man.'

'No.'

'Senbonzakura.'

'Who's that and anyway no. Now your 10 questions are over, I win.'

'Well who is it.'

'Zangetsu my daemon.'

'That's not fair I don't even know him.' Rukia exclaimed

'Well do you want to know him?' Ichigo asked.

Rukia eyes sparkled like a small child's 'Definitely.'

'Zangetsu come out please.' Ichigo asked politely.

Suddenly a form came out from Ichigo an old man with flowing dark hair and pale skin. He was wearing a tattered white dress shirt black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, black overcoat. He was wearing brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

'Hi I'm Rukia.' She introduced herself politely 'This is my daemon Sode No Shirayuki.

Sode No Shirayuki bowed respectfully.

Zangestu smiled at Rukia 'Nice to meet you Rukia, hopefully Ichigo isn't too much trouble.'

Before Rukia could reply Zangetsu turned to Sode No Shirayuki 'I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you.'

Sode No Shirayuki blushed 'Thank you.'

Zangetsu continued 'Sode No Shirayuki famous for being the most beautiful daemon ever. You truly live up to your title.'

Rukia nudged Ichigo 'Why do I feel your daemon is flirting with mine.'

'Maybe because he is.' Ichigo replied 'Anyway here we are.'

Rukia looked ahead there was a vast tall mess of green.

'We can tie our horses here.' Said Ichigo.

'Won't someone steal them?' she asked worriedly.

'No.' he assured her 'I can use my magic to shield them.

After tying their horses they both proceeded into the forest with Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki following them.

'Here it is.' He proclaimed showing her a blank piece of land with a small silver gadget on the side.

Rukia sweat dropped clearly confused and not impressed 'What kind of training course is this.'

'Wait I'll show you.' Ichigo said moving towards the silver gadget 'I just need to set it, okay you're an ice type and I'll set it for Lv.7, done.'

Suddenly a rumbling sound came from below and a giant ice palace came from below the ground.

Rukia eyes practically popped out 'Holy cow!'

Ichigo smirked 'That was my first reaction too, pretty cool right? Anyway you can enter now.'

Rukia nodded 'Com on Sode No Shirayuki.'

'No, Sode No Shirayuki can't come with you, you have to do it alone.' Ichigo explained and threw her a silver bracelet with a red button. 'If you can't handle it just press the button.'

Rukia caught it deftly and put it on her wrist and entered.

_**AN: I know I said I would update during the holidays but I had to go for a 4 day camp and now I'm back. Going to start work on the next chapter today (hopefully) See ya.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

Rukia entered the ice palace cautiously without Sode No Shirayuki she did not feel complete but she was determined to make it through the course, suddenly her path was intercepted by a freakishly tall woman. Her long red hair flowed till behind her knees and her gold eyes glimmered but the most outstanding thing about her were the pair of vermillion wings. She stood out in the background of the pale ice palace. Her fire engine red lips were curved into a mean smirk.

'Well, well, well.' She said moving forward 'If it isn't the Kuchiki princess or shall I say the Kurosaki princess.' She laughed 'Not to worry I'm not the enemy, well not exactly but I'm your opponent truthfully I don't quit think a lot can change in 11 days but whatever but if you're too weak or make a single foolish move I won't hesitate to kill you but look on the bright side if you were foolish enough to get killed by me you wouldn't be able to defeat Mimi and trust me getting killed by me would be better than being Mimi's lady-in-waiting. ' She laughed again then turned slightly serious 'Well to pass you have to beat you will know I'm beaten if my wings disappear but sadly you're not allowed to touch my wings.'

Rukia nodded 'Well then shall we start?' The woman smirked 'Of course.' All of a sudden Rukia found herself in a ring of fire. 'None of your little ice moves will work here, your ice moves will immediately turn to steam no water to douse my fire.'

Rukia felt like she was slapped in the face then perked up the water would condensate and become water dousing her fire.

'Ice Beam.' She called palms faced upward. Immediately a beam of ice shot upwards. As predicted it turned into steam before it condensate the woman did something Rukia had not expected she blew a hole in the ice palace and as luck would have it thanks to the direction of the winds all the steam blew out. The woman laughed again 'Did you honestly think your foolish plan would work against me the mistress of fire, Kasai. Naïve, young girl might as well finish you off now, now you should be proud you get to see my most powerful move Flame Dragon!'

Suddenly a dragon made of pure vermillion flames erupted and headed straight towards Rukia mouth open. Rukia dodged one second too late, the dragon had hit her hard, thankfully she wasn't too injured, however she noticed in the process of hitting her, the dragon had landed heavily on the ice. '_Yes, now the ice will melt.' _She thought. Once again Kasai began to laugh 'Sorry princess the ice doesn't melt with my fire unless I want it to. Good try though.' Once again the dragon lunged at her and once again Rukia dodged. This went for a few more times until they both were pretty frustrated. Kasai smiled 'It was nice knowing you princess.' Turning towards the dragon she yelled 'Finish her off.' This time when the dragon lunged towards her she knew it meant business she was sick of this woman and her jokes. This time instead of dodging she let out an immense amount of raw power which to Kasai's surprise froze the dragon. This would be a good time to gloat but Rukia knew the dragon would soon escape from its prison she had to finish this off fast and plus Kasai looked pretty ticked her dragon was frozen currently.

Kasai smirked once more 'Think you beat me by freezing him, I still have more in me.' Suddenly the rather low ring of fire shot up and the one wall became two. Rukia froze '_No' _she chided herself _'Have to keep calm' _suddenly an idea struck her, true it was pretty farfetched but she had to try.

'Ice Seeds.' She called out the seeds fell into the flames but has Rukia had hoped the seeds weren't affected until they started growing the seeds could never be harmed. Putting all the power she could she made the vines grow. As she had expected in the miniscule place in between the flames there was no fire, thanks to the amount of power she put into it her vines were not affected and thanks to the fact ice seeds was an extremely stable spell which did not require too much power. The vines grew thicker and thicker until the encased the fire just like the dragon except 10 times thicker. Speaking of the dragon it was going to escape soon. She put in even more power making the vines thicker and thicker, Rukia felt like she was going to pass out but continued adding power until CRACK the vines snapped cracking the flames along with it. Suddenly both the flames and the dragon disappeared and so did Kasai's wings. She dropped to the ground elegantly.

'Well done Kuchiki, you didn't get killed. Congratulations you have successfully completed the Kisuke Urahara training course.' Kasai said.

'That's it.' Rukia asked slightly puzzled.

'Well…' Kasai started 'I was you know slowly supposed to move through the palace as we battled but I got a bit too caught up in the battle and even if I did move I have to admit I wouldn't have made it through the whole palace, you're pretty strong.'

'Thanks.' Rukia said 'Even you're pretty strong I feel ready to pass out.'

'Oh yeah, I'm supposed to heal you. Come over here.' Kasai said then smirked slyly 'Unless you want a certain Kurosaki prince to do it.'

Rukia flushed tomato red 'Nothing of that sort, can you please heal me quickly.'

Kasai's smirk dropped and she pouted 'Sheesh, you should blow up more, you're no fun.' She went upto Rukia and placed her hands above her head engulfing her in a pale orange glow.

Rukia could feel the magic flowing into her veins and her muscles relaxing.

'There you go.' Kasai exclaimed triumphantly 'Bye Kuchiki princess, do your best.' Saying this Kasai disappeared taking the ice palace along with her leaving Rukia once again in the middle of the ground where she noticed the sun was setting.'

'What.' Rukia shrieked 'I barely spent an hour in there.'

Ichigo walked upto her 'Did I forget to mention, time moves differently there; a minute there could be several hours here.'

'Oh.' Was all she could say.

'Well.' Said Ichigo, 'Just so you don't forget tomorrow's your battle with Mimi.'

'Oh my gosh.' She yelped 'No worries.' He said 'But we got to go back now.'

'Okay.' She agreed 'They both rode back in silence Rukia worrying and Ichigo staring at Rukia's worried face thinking how cute she looked.

_**AN: Next chapter is the hopefully anticipated battle I won't be updating that fast with musical stay backs from tomorrow but I have a bit of the battle ready already. Sorry about this chapter being cut off like that. Oh and do check one of SilverFox's latest fics Formula for Love a Prince of Tennis fiction **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

**Chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach**

**AN : Hey everyone another chapter  
**

Well Aunt Tia we're here again, only difference after today Ichigo will be my consort and that brat will be my lady-in-waiting. Aunt do you doubt my ability to win after all what can that brat achieve in two weeks." Mimi asked arrogantly.

"Don't be too overconfident Mimi A lot can be achieved in two weeks and I definitely cannot predict who will win" Tia advised.

"But Aunt it's fate we will be together." Mimi protested.

"Well then maybe she will defy fate." Tia replied.

Before Mimi could say anything more Sakura came running upto them "Ohayo Mizuki-sama Halibel-sama I'll lead you to the battle hall."

"Come on Mimi." Tia said.

"I'll come in a moment Aunt Tia." said Mimi.

"Sure but don't be be late." Tia said and walked away with Sakura.

Making sure no one was around Mimi asked aloud "Ten, are you sure this is worth it?"

Suddenly the blue eyes and blonde haired form flickered and disappeared leaving Mimi with crudely cut dark brown hair and pale green eyes. a complete opposite of her previous form. Her daemon had also come out, she had long wavy white hair that slightly glimmered making it look silver and stormy grey blue eyes. If you looked closely into her eyes you could see a storm occurring in them. Mimi hugged her daemon "Ten" cried said happily "It has been so long since you last came out." Her daemon nodded "That's true, by the way why does your aunt think you are still Lv. 6 that was not part of the plan."

"I did not tell Aunt Tia I'm still Lv. 6 she assumed I didn't improve after 5 years." "Mimi! Do you mean to tell me you haven't told your wonderful, kind, dear aunt who was your guardian since where eight that you finished Lv. 10" Ten cried dramatically. "Don't be such a drama queen Ten." Mimi said "but I really don't want to fight with Rukia, can't I just beat up Ichigo instead." " Trust me, even if you are going to lose on purpose I don't want you to battle her however it is essential to the plan. I like that girl she is very respectful she calls her daemon by her full name unlike SOMEBODY!

Mimi sighed "Fine Ten No Kamikari-san. Come on anyway, let's go quickly and by the way I am not saying Ichigo-kun I'll puke if I have to say that again."

Ten No Kamikari just gave a shrug that clearly said well if you don't want to I ़cannot force you but you need to work on your acting skills and went back into her. Mimi once again transformed into the blue eyed blonde haired girl.

_In the palace_

A giant battlefield was constructed in the middle of the palace on the orders of Isshin. Rukia was waiting on one side with the rest the Kurosaki family. Down the staircase was a giant barren field where the battle would be conducted and on ground level the bleachers were built.

Kisuke walked to the centre of the battlefield "Today is an auspicious day where a great battle shall take place. On my left I have Rukia Kurosaki and on my right I have Mimi Mizuki, I request the participants to come to their respective sides.

After a few words of encouragement Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki stepped forward, they both had a determined expression on their faces "You can do this." Sode No Shirayuki whispered to Rukia "Yes I can." Rukia replied. Mimi stepped out off the shadows her blonde hair was slightly mussed after the running. Kisuke glanced towards Mimi and said " Your daemon needs to be out Mimi." Once again Ten No Kamikari came out once more however this time the blonde hair and blue eyes did not disappear.

Kisuke said "For all viewers (which meant the Kurosaki family and Tia) Rukia and her daemon are ice-types while Mimi and her daemon are storm well mainly lightning and illusion types. Now get read GO!" Kisuke leaped into the bleachers. both girls looked into each others eyes and all strategies were forgotten( at least on Rukia's side) they charged at each other "Ice Beam." Rukia yelled the same time Mimi yelled "Lightning Bolt" Both attacks met and created an explosion when the smoke cleared Mimi was nowhwere to be seen at least not in Rukia's line of sight.

Suddenly a voice came from above "Lightning Bolt!", this time it hit her directly and sent her flying. Rukia staggered and got back up and asked smirking "Is that all you've got."

Mimi smirked back "Not a chance Fireflies! Suddenly a bunch of fireflies came into view, as innocent as they looked Rukia knew that they were charged with a lot electricity and if one even brushed her she was toast "Hail Stones" she called out. The hail stones crushed the fireflies brutally, she noticed Mimi slightly winced as each of her fireflies got crushed.

"Ice Beam" she called out, suddenly she stopped in her tracks there were multiple Mimis smirking at her "I'm the real one." they all chorused. Suddenly in a flash all the Mimis were in front of her "Lightning Bolt." they all called out simultaneously, the power of the multiple bolts sent Rukia flying up several feet up into the air.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia crashed down heavily on her back she didn't move for a few seconds "Ha ha I win." All the Mimis cried triumphantly though if you looked closely into their eyes at that time you could see a hint of worry and expectation.

Rukia twitched and struggled to get back up. She coughed hard "I...won't...give up!" She coughed again "Not now, when I can do it." "Ice Seeds!" she called out, the four seeds landed on the four corners where the multiple Mimis were cackling. Still not getting up fully she put all the power she could summon. The vines grew thickly crushing all the fake Mimis until it reached the real one. The vines constricted Mimi but instead of struggling against her bonds she smirked annoyingly "Double" she said. Once again the multiple Mimis appeared. Suddenly the vines just crushed the Mimi constricted by them. Once again the multiple Mimis disappeared leaving Mimi...outside the vines.

"You see." she said teasingly "My actual soul can go to any of my copies. So all of them are my real body yet none of them are my real body."

Rukia growled before she could do anything she was hit by another lightning bolt "World of Storms" Mimi called out.

Suddenly Rukia was engulfed by a giant black sphere. In the sphere waves seemed to be coming to her at great force and speed. It was raining heavily lightning was everywhere and pieces of wet wood seemed to be hitting her with great force. It seemed like she was stuck in the world's biggest storm.

The waves now kept striking her as the raindrops hit her. She couldn't even use her spells as she was almost drowned in the waves and their force. Lightning kept striking her she seemed so close to death yet her mind kept her from dying while her body just wanted to stop functioning right then and there. "Ice Beam" she called put it felt like the first time she had attempted ice beam a feeble shard office came from her land and shattered as soon as it made contact with the air.

She thought of her life from the time she was 8, what she considered the main beginning of her life, 16 years ago - times with Hisana, when Hisana died, the funeral, the way Byakuya had gone from slightly stoic to super stoic, when she had first met Nemu, Rangiku and Yoruichi and the others, all the fun times she had with them then she began to think of the changes recently such as- Ginrei announcing she was engaged to Ichigo, holding a Chappy party in her brother's room, the wedding, when they went horseback riding together, how they trained togethguessed how he had kissed her. Ah, he had promised her that he would tell her the reason when she won not if she won but when she won. She didn't want to disappoint Ichigo but this was the ened she could feel her will to live just dissipating as each each wave struck her with more force each time. she felt salty water running down her cheeks She couldn't differentiate whether it was her tears or the rain probably a mix of both.

Suddebly she heard Ichigo yell "Rukia, you can do this come on you can do this please for my sake. "

'Ichigo' he was the reason she was in this battle in the first place, he was the reason she was still living without him she would lost the will to live a long time ago. At this point she didn't care whether she won or lost but for his she would do anything she loved him and she was ready to accept it she would do anything for his sake. Even if it was unrequited love she wanted to rather had to tell him how she felt but first she had to get this predicament. She had to use it the one move she was even more well versed with than all the basic spells, her custom spell.

And to the amazement of all the people watching including Ichigo Rukia unleashed her custom spell.

_** A.N : So howzzat for a cliff hanger sorry for the shortness of the battle I kinda suck at writing battle scenes will update when I get the opportunity stay back for musical has been extended to 10 pm. **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Sorceress Shinigami**_

_**Chapter 12**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**AN: Sorry for the late update, last chapter**_

Rukia unleashed her custom spell, rather tried to but she did not have enough power in her limbs to do so. The waves hit her hard, her body just wanted to give and drown in the waves but tore heart told her otherwise she had to hang on for Ichigo. She definitely did not want to die without telling him her feelings even if they were unrequited however she barely had enough power to perform a basic spell let alone a custom spell which she was sure could get her out of the predicament

Anyhow she had to try 'Ice Beam' she called out it turned out like her first attempt to do an ice beam a feeble shard of ice came from her hand and shattered as soon as it made contact with the atmosphere.

Suddenly she remembered something Ichigo's had told her _'Your magic is within you in your soul'_. So just like the first time she had performed a succssful spell she closed her eyes and found the growing glowing blue spark and with much difficulty she summoned it.

Suddenly to the amazement of everyone the sphere began and to freeze. But what was more surprising was the fact that large icy wings began to sprout from Rukia's shoulder blades, her usually warm violet eyes turned icy blue and the most surprising thing Sode No Shirayuki transformed into the icy blade with white tassels which Rukia was holding. Suddenly the sphere shattered and Rukia flew out at supersonic speed lunging at Mimi blade in hand. Before Mimi could perform a spell she was pinned down with the blade at her throat.

'Surrender now.' Rukia said icily in a voice unlike her own.

For a moment Mimi smiled genuinely but was quick enough to hide it with a displeased frown. 'Fine.' she said in an annoying tone trying to move a bit away from the blade 'You win.'

The minute she said loud bell rung signifying the end of the battle and the battlefield automatically cleared up (one of Kisuke's features)

Suddenly Rukia turned back to normal and collapsed.

'Rukia!.' Ichigo yelled as he rushed down to the battlefield and laid her head in his lap, Rukia smiled weakly at him 'I did it, didn't I?' Ichigo smiled 'Of course you did.' he then gave her a confused look 'but when did you learn a custom spell?' he asked.  
'I practiced it in secret, I wanted to impress you.' she replied blushing. He looked at her fondly 'Well I'm certainly impressed.'

From the corner Mimi smiled at the scene and then got up and proceeded to exit when Kisuke blocked her way 'Kisuke.' she said harshly a far cry from her usual sugary sweet voice 'Move.' Kisuke smirked 'Already ended the charade, huh?' he asked teasingly. Mimi's eyes widened,Kisuke grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the center of the battlefield. By now Ichigo and Rukia had moved to the bleachers and everyone was watching the scene below. Holding Mimi's wrist up he proclaimed dramatically 'I am a bringer of justice, I cannot let the heroine become the bad guy.'

'What do you man Kisuke?' Ichigo asked puzzled. Still holding Mimi's wrist tightly he took out a silver bracelet from his pocket 'This bracelet.' He said loudly 'will stop all magic temporarily.' Before Mimi could protest he latched the bracelet onto her wrist.

Once again the blonde hair and blue eyes disappeared leaving Mimi with crudely cut brown hair and pale green eyes. 'Mimi!' Ichigo gasped 'You…you look like you did before.' Mimi paid no heed to his words instead she was glaring at Kisuke who was currently donning a mischievous smirk. 'Now Mimi.' Gasped Kisuke in mock surprise clearly enjoying himself 'What happened to you?'

Both Mimi and Ten no Kamikari dropped their heads simultaneously and gave a sigh of defeat 'Okay fin I'll tell you the truth, but after this Kisuke you are so going to get it.'

Kisuke smiled cheesily 'By it do you man my favourite chocolate chip cookies?' he asked. Mimi growled 'No, but you're face is going to be as flat as one if you don't shut up right now.' Kisuke shrugged but he did not say anything.

Mimi sighed and started again, this time with no interruptions 'you see my daemon here Ten no Kamikari can see into the future, predict stuff though it's very rare it happens, around one and a half months back she predicted your marriage.'

'Surprisingly it was a clear vision, no riddles or blurriness.' Ten No Kamikari started 'But I saw something else, as a daemon of illusions I'm very good at seeing past them.'

'So' Sode No Shirayuki asked. Ten No Kamikari continued 'Even without my abilities it was clear you two were meant to be together, two halves of on soul that should be connected. But thanks to your stupid pride I knew you two wouldn't get together without a shove so Mimi and I arranged this charade.'

No one paid much attention to the two halves and stuff, instead they were looking wide eyed at Mimi and Ten No Kamikari.

Rukia managd to stutter out 'So..th..this was all a tr..trick?'

Now that she had confessed to what she had done Mimi looked more relaxed 'Yup.' She said 'Though getting found out wasn't part of the plan.' She turned to Kisuke 'How did you find out anyway?' she asked puzzled.

Kisuke smiled proudly 'I have cameras installed in all the gardens including the one you transformed in today.'

'And you were able to decipher everything from that.' She asked disbelievingly.

Kisuke nodded happily, Mimi just huffed in exasperation, turned to Tia, ran up to her and whispered 'I actually finished Lv.10 and lost on purpose, sorry for not telling you.'

Tia's eyes widened but she managed not to say anything. Mimi jumped up 'Anyway.' She proclaimed 'I've got to go, I have a date with my boyfriend.' She said happily.

Kisuke's and Ichigo's eyes widened together 'You have a boyfriend!'

Mimi nodded 'Yup, Ikkaku Madarame, he's part of the army in Zaraki Kenpachi's kingdom, anyway we got to go.' Saying this Tia and Mimi walked out leaving the rest of them in utter silence.

Isshin was the first to snap out of it 'I knew it Masaki we picked a perfect bride for Ichigo, come come let's leave the love birds alone. Good luck my third daughter.' Masaki just smiled at both of them and walked out. Yuzu and Karin followed them, Yuzu smiling and Karin smirking. By now Kisuke had left unnoticed.

That left Ichigo and Rukia alone blushing at the information they just found out. 'So Mimi was actually doing it for us.' Rukia stated 'Yeah.' Ichigo said. Ichigo had come to terms with his feelings for Rukia and he had to tell her or Mimi's sacrifice would go to waste, he remembered what a tomboy she was and how she hated being girly when they were young and knew this was the ultimate sacrifice from her side and after today the chances of Rukia liking him back had gone up.

'Rukia.' He started blushing 'Can you meet me at the balcony to the left of your room after you've freshened up.'

Rukia who was currently tomato red just nodded and rushed off.

As soon as she got into her room she slammed the door shut and flopped on the bed and turned to Sode No Shirayuki 'What if he's gonna tell me Ten No Kamikari was wrong and he doesn't like m that way.'

Sode No Shirayuki just shook her head exasperated 'What if he wants to say he loves you, now get ready.'

Rukia just shook her head and took a shower. After cleaning her wounds she wore a pale lilac dress which belonged to Hisana, she looked at the sky, it was starless, though the moon glowed brightly.

She rushed to the balcony, trust Ichigo to pick the only place in the palace where she knew how to go without getting lost.

As she neared the balcony she saw Ichigo looking slightly nervous. 'Hey.' She said as she entered. Ichigo got straight to the point 'Rukia the reason I kissed you is because I love you, Ten No Kamikari was right I love you with all my heart.'

Right then and there Rukia felt like melting into a pile of goo but managed to stutter out a reply 'Ichigo, I love you too.' They both looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled. Rukia slightly giggled 'Hey, the thing with Mimi was all a trick it seems like fates kinder twists.' Ichigo smiled softly at her 'A sorceress's life is full of twists and turns, ups and downs a lot of riddles mostly a sad life.' Rukia smirked 'Aren't you a ray of sunshine.' Ichigo smirked back 'Well if it makes you feel any better no matter how many twist and turns, ups and downs or puzzles and riddles I'll be by your side forever.' Rukia gave a genuine smile 'Then how can my life ever be sad.' Ichigo smiled at her and they shared a sweet kiss, the moon the only witness to their confessions.

_Fin _

_**AN: And there you have it my first multi-chap fic over. It was fun and thanks to all the reviewers. Hope you enjoyed it I'm not writing an epilogue as of now as my co-writer SilverFox is interested in writing a sequel to the story, please vote on our poll with your opinion. For all Prince of Tennis fans my first Shitenhouji x Oc and the second one by us is coming up. It's going to be KenyaOc. This is IceCrystal signing off, peace!**_

_**IceCrystal**_


End file.
